Too pretty for your own good
by everythingwillbeperfect
Summary: Alec involuntarily is the solution to TC's problems. Max realized they can really cash on on the good looks. Humor. One-shot. First attempt at a fanfic though. Please R & R


**A/N:** Firstly, I didn't know how to put up the a/n, so sorry to anyone who has already viewed it. This is the first fic I am posting so pls do feel free to tell me where I am wrong I do respect constructive criticism. Love Jensen Ackles a lot and if in future I am going to be writing anymore fics, pretty sure going to be about Dean or Alec. Do have a look at this work and would appreciate reviews. Thank you.

And I think I should also put a disclaimer saying I don't own anything - no Max, Alec or DA and definately not Calvin Klien. just liked the name and was inspired by a Dean fic. I should put this or else they will sue me, right ? ;)

* * *

Max still was staring at the CK billboard put just opposite the gates of TC. She had just never, _never ever,_ thought this would be the solution to their problems.

* * *

"Aww. Come on Max, you can't do this!" Alec was saying while following Max inside the command centre at Terminal City.

"I _am_ going to do this" Max replied not even turning back.

"You can't be serious. You are not going to do this." Alec tried to reason with her.

Spinning around she pinned Alec with a glare and said "Yeah? Watch me."

Alec realized this was not the way to reason with a hot-headed Max, though he would admit silently to himself that Max was almost always hot-headed. _I guess it comes as a package, you know with the hotness. But hey, I am used to it by now, just have to make her calm down and see things and if she hits me while I am at it, just have to man up and take one for the greater good. _Silencing his inner monologue though he continued – "Max, I understand the reasons for you to think that shutting off the temporary bar that has been set up by Rev would be better for the residents and we could use the resources elsewhere but it would not be a solution to anything. People need some time to relax too. I get that we are holed up here till we are on clear terms with the government and that most importantly is the reason why we don't want people to get on each other nerves. You know us, transgenics and transhumans, we all have always had work to do out entire life- missions, drills, regimen. Everyone here needs to blow off steam somewhere else some of them will start killing people just to pass time!"

Max was just plain tired. She had been trying so hard to get Terminal City and its residents everything that was required and yes, she would admit, openly, that she had lots of help. Everyone had stepped up and assumed their responsibilities for the smooth functioning of the city and specially Alec. He had taken the role of her Second in Command and done things which she would never have expected of him and sometimes without her even asking for it. While she was the leader, but Alec was the person who knew everyone and who everyone knew thanks to the extra stay at Manticore. But no, no, this was not about Alec. Even with all their tries they had still not got the rights to citizenship in the country. Things had progressed no doubt, but still it seemed they needed a boost from some corner now for the bill for transgenic rights to be passed. And without the citizenship jobs, money and supplies were hard to come by.

That was the current problem. Things were beginning to look quite grim and they needed to use whatever available resources for basic necessities like food, water, medicines. Joshua was churning out paintings and a couple of others who also had an artistic side it seemed were also helping out with sculptures and what not. Selling these was one of the steadiest and clean methods of income they had right now. In tight situations like this she thought they had to sacrifice some things in order to just survive and make sure everybody got enough food to fill their stomach at least. Liquor, pool, etc. were important but not as much as this.

"I get what you are saying Alec, believe me I really do. But the situation is really bad, we need to save as much as we can and in whatever way we can. No one is going to die if the bar is shut down for a few days till things become a little better. Though someone will if we don't get enough food or tryptophan."

Alec looked at Max. He could clearly see the lines of tension on her forehead right now and he could practically hear the desperation in her voice. He would admit to himself that he also did not want the bar shut down for his own selfish reasons. It gave him a place to unwind when he got the time and he sure needed that. But he could see where Max was coming from and he first hand knew the state of their funds. Transgenics burned through their liquor, he had to admit that running the bar was a bit high maintenance in times like this. But damn, he knew lots of people would not take it the right way.

Max held his gaze and really appreciated right then that Alec stayed silent for while clearly thinking it over in his mind. She knew that he could whine as much as he wanted but he always chose what was good for the people. She trusted him that much now, though she hardly admitted it to him ever, but she knew he was one of the good guys for sure.

"It will just be till we can arrange for some more funds, we can tell them its just temporary." Max tried to reason with him now. She could almost see wheels in his brain turning at super speed now to get a solution somehow.

"Ok Max." Max let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding at that. "But just give me two days, maybe I can arrange something or something good just happens to us suddenly."

Max snorted at that, "Yeah. Long time since that has happened. But ok, I am not gonna do anything for two days. But you are also not going to go out on any kind of heist. You know right now we are at a very delicate spot with the government and the press has just started to stop shitting about us. I do not want to read any kind of reports on how a transgenic ran off with the Queen's diamonds or something. And I specially don't want to save your ass from anyone anymore. You are staying put here."

Alec gave her a grin that actually made her knees a bit weak, _damn the guy is too good-looking for his own good_, and said "Aww Maxie, you make it sound as if you care."

Max rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah yeah, you wish."

* * *

"Max there is a call for you on the main line" Dix shouted out from outside her office. Max groaned, not wanting to be disturbed with anything right now. She could swear she had the biggest headache coming and God knows who wanted to talk to her right now. But then she mentally slapped herself, it must be something important – might be someone from the mayor's office or such. This number was not widely distributed. So she got up quickly and headed out to the main area to take the call.

"Who is it from?" she asked Dix keeping a hand on the mouthpiece.

"They said he was calling from Calvin something's office and they needed to set up an appointment to talk to you about something beneficial to us." Dix replied.

Max raised an eyebrow at that while removing her hand and speaking into the phone, "Hello. This is Max Guerva speaking."

"Oh. Hello maam." That was the voice of a sweet and well mannered receptionist who continued, "I am calling from the office of Calvin Klein. I am sure you would have heard of us."

Calvin Klein, Calvin Klein. It took Max a few seconds to register the name of The Luxury brand, sure she did not own anything from the label but she was a girl after all and its not like she didn't ever have a wish list. But that also caused her to furrow her brow, why would their office be calling at TC? Its not like they were in an area where CK could open up their next store. She really had to know now.

"Yes, I do know Calvin Klein." She stopped at that letting the receptionist answer the questions she could not currently frame. It seemed that was all that the girl on the other end needed to hear as she started speaking immediately.

"That's good maam. Actually a representative from our company would like to set up a meeting with you in order to talk about some business arrangements. I would like to assure you that you would like the prospects being put forward by them and thus you should give an opportunity to listen to what they say. I can even set up the meeting as early as tomorrow morning if you can accommodate it."

Man, this was really weird. People from Calvin Klein wanted to discuss some _business arrangements?_ "What kind of arrangements?" Max immediately blurted out.

"Maam it would be best for our representative to speak with you directly. As I pointed out we can set up the meeting as soon as it is convenient."

Now Max was curious. She definitely had no idea what they actually had that would warrant attention from one of the world's top bands in them and she just had to find out. It was just a meeting with some fashion people right? And they did say the transgenics could benefit from it, so what was the harm in speaking to them.

"Ok. Tomorrow morning then, but inside Terminal City."

* * *

Next morning Max was impatiently pacing around in her office. And Alec was just sitting in her chair, both feet propped up the table and following her with his eyes around the room.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she said without even looking at him.

He laughed at that, "Don't you have anything better to do than pace around in your office while waiting for someone to come and say Hey – April's Fools even though its not April. And need I remind you that they wanted to see me too."

Max stopped and came to smack him on the arm.

"Come on Maxie, why so tensed? Even if they are from said Calvin Klein" which was highlighted by quotes in the air, "we just have to listen to what they have to say and what kind of offer they have for us."

"That's just it! I am bugged out of my mind thinking what could _we_ possibly have that they are interested in."

"Seems we are about to find out, sounds like they are about to enter."

Max stilled and quickly straightened her dress at that. She will never admit to anyone that she took ten minutes longer to pick out a dress today, _hey- these people were from CK after all._ Alec also got up from the chair and came to stand behind her, just that much close that her heightened senses could smell the combination of Musk and something that was just Alec. _Focus now, you can smell him later_, she mentally slapped herself again.

Two men surrounded by the Seattle Police Guards entered the room. The first one was wearing a suit which screamed high society and influence. The second man, he – well, he actually screamed.

"OMG OMG. So hotttt! Just like I imagined"

Ok, not actually screamed but more of spoke excitedly in a very high pitched voice. Max and Alec both involuntarily winced a bit at the tone but recovered quickly. This second guy definitely worked in the creative field, his clothes and personality said, a designer or photographer maybe – Max thought. Alec couldn't care less.

"Hi. I am Richard Greyson" the man in the suit introduced himself, "global head of marketing of Calvin Klein as well as a director in the company. And this" gesturing to the other guy "is Mr. Philip Mattel. He is the head of photography at our company and has been associated with us since long."

The transgenic memory combined with the fact that she was a girl and had sometime or the other picked up some fashion magazines or watched some Fashion tv helped her recognize the name of Philip Mattel. Apparently he was one of the best photographers in the world. She definitely was not expecting these people to come to TC to meet her.

"Hi. Please have a seat, I am Max Guerva, currently representing the transgenic population in the city and this" motioning to Alec who gave them both his best charming smile at that "is Alec, my Second in Command."

Richard exchanged a quick glance with his associate and nodded, "We know. We have seen you on the news." He sat down in the offered chair while Philip was _ogling _away at Alec it seemed. The way he was looking made even Alec feel uneasy it seemed as he shifted on his feet but then addressed the businessman with a smile. "I can assure you Mr. Greyson that you would be safe even without these people crowding around in the office" Alec motioned at the bunch of guards standing behind them, "If you want they can wait outside the door because I am also sure if you want to talk about any kind of business then you wouldn't want to do it in front of these people. And you must trust us to be harmless enough to come to TC for this meeting." He said that as if he already knew whatever the man had in his mind. Alec really was smart at getting people, Max had to give him that.

"Please call me Richard or Rick. And you are right, we should discuss this alone." He called for one of the guards and told him in a soft voice to take everyone and wait outside and not to disturb them till they come out or they hear any kind of trouble in the room.

Max must admit she was damn curious. "So what exactly do you want from us?" Alec spoke as soon as they were left alone, seemed he couldn't wait anymore too, _must be the cat part in us._

"You" came the reply from Philip Mattel, who was now sitting, but still staring at Alec as if he was the last cone of ice cream left on earth. "And please call me Phil." He said addressing both of them since he spared a few seconds to glance towards Max too.

"What?" Alec and Max both said in unison, though Alec's was a bit spluttered being combined with the fact that this guy was still staring at him. "What do you mean by that?" Max quickly demanded an explanation.

Greyson took up from there, "actually we have come today with a business proposition which would be beneficial for both of us." Max and Alec both looked at him while she motioned with her hand for him to go ahead. He continued – "I hope you are aware of the fact that our company is basically a luxury clothing brand and without sounding too egoistic, we are one of the top labels in the world right now."

Max nodded at that, "Believe me, I am well aware of what CK represents, but what we want to know is what we have that interests you and vice versa?"

The man continued, "the thing is, for our company the marketing is almost as important as the product itself. Our campaigns have always included some of the top names of the world and any of our launches have always remained iconic. You should understand being connected with CK is as big as it gets."

Max & Alec both nodded in unison but were still unclear on what the guy was trying to say.

"We are going to launch our new collection, one which is very important for our company, soon. And we wanted to do it with someone who would make people sit up and notice. We wanted a fresh face and have been going through with auditions and portfolios since months but had yet to find someone with that spark. And then one day, we just happened to look on the news and then," he caught Phil's eye once and then pointed at Alec, "we saw you."

Max was sure her head would have broken if she was an Ordinary, she turned it towards Alec that quickly. He also for once seemed to not understand what the hell they meant and gave her a look conveying the same. They both stared at the man again uttering a weird, "Huh?"

Now Phil seemed to come out of his trance and assumed the role of the speaker. "Actually as soon as we saw Alec we knew he was perfect for our new campaign. He just had The Look. Even in whatever footage we could find of you guys on the news, which was definitely not at all shot in a manner supposed to be complimentary" he actually made a face at that, "he stood out. He just had that edge and that bad boy with a smile vibe. We even asked several people in our office" Max did note that he said _people_ and not_ girls_ and that might even include him judging by the way he had been eyeing Alec, "and they admitted that they did not care if this guy was a transgenic but would give anything to have him up, close and _personal_." The last part was highlighted with a wink. "And baaaby" he was eyeing only on Alec now, "you haven't disappointed us at all."

Max knew her jaw was hanging open. She could not help it and she knew Alec was also the same. Calvin Klein, Calvin Klein had come to meet them because they wanted _Alec! CK wanted Alec! For their new campaign! They wanted him to model? Was he that good looking?_ Max had to admit at that that Alec was exceptionally good looking even for transgenics. Staying at TC this long, she had still not seen anyone with the combination of looks, personality and charm that Alec had. _But still! _

Alec seemed to have found his voice by now though and replied while smiling. "What? You want me to model for you? Not happening guys. We are trying to run a city here. Not interested in my promising modeling career even though I am flattered that I did get attention from such people. Maxie here has never accepted the fact that I am just too good to look at." He added the last part while putting an arm around Max's shoulders and winking at her.

Max elbowed him in the ribs and addressed Richard, "What's in it for us?"

Now Alec looked sharply at her being shocked that she was even considering what they were saying.

Richard continued, "I know of the current problems you people are facing. And believe me when I say this will be beneficial for both sides, you just have to hear us out."

Alec was starting to protest but Max cut him short with a "go ahead."

"As a marketing man, let me assure you that sometimes anything and everything needs to be marketed correctly. Currently people know transgenics and have started to understand that you are not going to harm them. But you have not yet gained the popularity that you require amongst the public. Imagine if people start to realize that the hot guy standing in the poster in every city, on the cover of the fashion magazine, on the ramp in the fashion show is a transgenic. And believe me, for the youth, the only thing that would matter is how good looking the guy is. The posters would be set up throughout the country, actually even overseas. You are being associated with an iconic brand; a _transgenic _would become an _icon _and then he can even take it ahead if he wants_. _You would gain popularity faster than you can think; you just need to be marketed right."

Max looked at him in the eye and knew this guy knew what he was saying. And she had to admit it did sound as something to benefit them. Behind her she could hear Alec start to protest but she didn't even spare him a glance.

"What about money? I know you guys do pay nice bucks to the models. What will be his price?"

"Max! Are you pimping me out?" Alec sounded horrified.

She turned around and chided him "Shut up Alec! Let me listen to what they have got to offer. You know this may turn out to be a good deal." Looking back at the two men she said, "consider me as his agent. He _will_ do as I say." She actually enjoyed the terrorized way in which Alec seemed to speak her name at that.

"We want to do an extensive campaign - billboards, ads, magazine spreads and the works. We can pay $40000 for the entire thing and a percentage when each time his ad is run."

Alec had to admit that was a _lot _of money. He looked at Max who seemed to think it over for few seconds and then said, "That's not enough. I think he," pointing a thumb towards Alec "can get double of that. Believe me he will be worth it." She added with a wink. And _man, now Alec really felt as if she was pimping him out._

At that Richard looked at Phil who got up from his chair and made his way over to Alec. He looked at his face closely and then stepped back and then slowly moved behind him, from where she heard a "hmm.. nice" and she had to bite back a laugh when Alec's face flushed red. The photographer finally came to stand in front of Alec again and ordered – "Take off your shirt."

"Dude! I am not stripping here!" Alec cried out loud. Max was sure everyone outside would now be wondering what is going on in here. But she had to admit; she had not had this much fun since a long time. This was as good as watching a cartoon.

"Well love" Alec flinched at being addressed that way, but Phil continued, "we have to be sure you are worth as much as the chick claims. So, lemme see those abs." Even Max had to admit the twinkle in Phil's eyes reminded her too much of the way Normal would look at Alec sometimes. And that also caused her to hold back another laugh and fix Alec with a stern gaze.

"You heard the man Alec."

"Max! I am not taking off my shirt for anyone!"

"Please Alec, they just want to be.. sure.. I guess. Don't be a baby. Its for the greater good."

"But Max.."

RRRipppp

All the words died on Alec's lips when he realized that Max had just taken hold of the tee he was wearing and just ripped it from the front. He looked down at his bare chest and then stared at her without the ability to form any words.

Max stood there, smirking, and wishing she had a camera right then to capture the expression on Alec's face. She also didn't get why he was being a bit stubborn on this, she had imagined he would be thrilled for his looks being appreciated. He was never a modest one, but then sometimes Alec really surprised her with his behavior. And that happened too often lately for her to know that the boy was never predictable.

"Wowww" Phil let out a soft whistle, "I think we have no problems accepting the offer." He winked at Alec once again, who could only think – _what is it with people winking at me today!_

Max tore her gaze from Alec's face at that and brought it down and truly, _wow._ Golden skin lined with firm muscles and _glorious _abs. She had to admit she had seen Alec's bare chest a few times and it always held her gaze longer than it should, but she hadn't realized when his body became even better. He looked like a Greek God standing there bare chested and suddenly she realized how right these people were in choosing him. That body could sell _anything._

Alec seemed to have lost his voice permanently, as he just gaped at Max and then at Phil and then at Max again. Max just had to say, "if ripping your shirt was all it took to make you shut up, I would have done so _ages _ago."

While that stunned Alec for a few more seconds, but it seemed to bring out the side in him which could never let such a comment slide through. "Wow Maxie. I didn't know you had the hots for me since so long."

Max rolled her eyes at him and then turned around, "So let's settle this. You agree on the pay?"

Richard took it up from there – "Yes. We are ready to pay $80,000 for hiring Alec."

"What kind of things would I be advertising?" Alec did have to ask that.

"Well, mostly it would be clothing. You would be the face of our new line which would include everything from denims and shirts to boxers and briefs."

"The hell! I am not going to be posing as an underwear model!" Max had to admit even she could not imagine that.

"Aww, darling" Phil Mattel interrupted "Don't worry. You won't have to do that. At least not much." Alec glared at the guy. "We can keep you in the jeans if you want. And anyways I can already imagine," he said with a dreamy look on his face, "you, in your unbuttoned denims, without that shirt and with a pair of sunglasses, propped up against a wall. Everyone is gonna go crazy"

"What? Who the hell poses like that!" Alec spluttered.

"Apparently, someone who wants to earn that money." Max gave his arm a slap and added, "Don't be a baby now Alec. You know TC would do well with those funds. And we also need not shut down the bar" Addressing Richard she added, "I will also want to go through with whatever marketing plans you have because as you said I want to see that we are represented correctly and _not only _as a sex symbol."

"Deal" Richard said. "We can finalize the contract in the next few days and then get started as early as next week only if it alright with both of you. We can also pay a portion upfront at that."

Before Alec could even speak a word, Max answered, "Yes, it is perfectly alright. Alec will be ready whenever you guys need him."

Both the men from CK stood up at that, thanking both Max and Alec. Max smiled and said goodbyes on her and her charge's (_she was Alec's self-proclaimed agent now, wasn't she)_ behalf. Alec still stood there pouting a bit for being treated like a piece of meat, even if a very good looking piece of meat. Phil came to plant a kiss on Max's cheek (_the fashionista kind which did not even require any contact)_ and then moved to do the same with Alec, but to Max's utter surprise and Alec's horror, he also pinched Alec's butt and whispered a "see you soon darling" as a parting line. With a final wink they walked out of the office leaving both the transgenics standing and trying to digest what had happened. So when Mole entered the office and asked, "What happened to pretty boy's clothes?" Max could not control her laughter anymore. From the corner of her eye she could only see Alec trying to cover himself up with his jacket and muttering a "_She sold me – that's what happened_" and stomping out of the office. She knew she would have to go up and talk to him and make him see how this was actually a totally harmless way to get the city back on track, but right then – she could only laugh at whatever happened in the room. And she also had to add to Alec's retreating form – "Not my fault that you are too pretty for your own good." Oh, she knew he had heard her and she knew he would do it. But man, this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

She just had to stare at the poster whenever she saw it. She had seen almost all the shots and knew they all were really good but even then she couldn't help but stare. There was Alec, leaning against a table in just his denims and fixing the camera with one of his most charming smiles. She could still hear the girls standing a few feet away giggling and making remarks like "he is too cute" and would silently admit it to herself that he looked amazing that way. And just then she could feel his breath in her ear as he said "Hey, you don't have to stare at the pic Maxie. I am here, all you have to do is ask. You know that I can never say no to you." He turned her so that she was facing him, gave her a wink and a flying kiss, then walked back slowly inside the gates. She could only stare at him with her mouth hanging open now and when her mind caught up with her legs, she ran to tackle the newly proclaimed fashion find of the decade to the ground. Something's were never going to change.

* * *

"Hey, Alec! Did I tell you that Phil called? He had an idea to do a save the transgenic campaign with you and a cat? Just a cat."


End file.
